


Naruto's BIG Adventure

by RainbowRosalina64



Category: Metroid Series, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRosalina64/pseuds/RainbowRosalina64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke meet Samus and together they go on an adventure to save the universe from an evil dragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon

Naruto was in his room practicing his ninja fighting. Suddenly his friend Sasuke came in through the door.  
"Naruto!" he said excitedly. "Wanna go get some ice cream? They just got a new flavor - green vanilla!"  
Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Sasuke can't you see I'm busy practicing? You know I have to get revenge on the evil ninja clans for killing our friend Dylan! And what the heck is green vanilla anyway?"  
"I don't know but it sounds delicious!" said Sasuke. He thought for a bit. After a while, he had an idea. "Hey Naruto! I have an idea! Let's ninja fight, and if I win we get ice cream, okay?"  
"Okay, I guess it would be good practice to ninja fight against you anyway." said Naruto. "So let's ninja fight!"

Naruto started the ninja fight with a Ninja Star Smokescreen Fireball Attack, where he throws a ninja star that combusts into a ball of fire, which leaves a lot of smoke which is useful to hide in. The attack missed but Naruto quickly hid in the smoke.  
"Wow Naruto you forget that I still know where you are when you hide in the smoke!" said Sasuke and laughed. He had the special ability to see through smoke. "Now it's time for a Mega Slice Attack!"  
Sasuke took the big sword he had in his pocket and started slicing at Naruto. It was an extra big slice that shined like the blue light from an exploding ice elemental. Energy shot from the sword and hit Naruto in the chest.  
"Nice attack Sasuke!" said Naruto. "But I can still fight!"  
"No Naruto, one hit and you're out - that's one of the rules in a ninja fight. Did you forget already?" said Sasuke and smiled. "I win this time!"  
"Oh, right. Guess that means we're getting ice cream, then."

At the ice cream shop there was a huge commotion. Naruto and Sasuke looked and saw there was a huge yellow dragon buying some ice cream. Dragons were a rare sight in Ninja Land.  
"Hmm..." said the dragon. "I think I'll have the green vanilla, with choco-sprinkles."  
"Hey, _I_ wanted the green vanilla!" shouted Sasuke and ran up to the dragon. "Excuse me, that's _my_ ice cream you're buying!"  
The dragon scoffed. "What are you going to do about it, little human?"  
"I'll ninja fight you for it." said Sasuke. "That green vanilla is my entire reason for being here at the ice cream shop. I won't give it up without a fight!"  
The dragon was completely silent for a while. Then it started laughing. "Bwa ha ha, you want to ninja fight _me_? Do you even realize who I am, human? I am Kax, the King of Air, Mayor of Dragon Town. I'm practically a god!"  
"Yeah, well I'm Sasuke, the ninja fighter!" said Sasuke and took his shirt off. "I'll fight anyone, even a god, if it means I get my green vanilla."  
Kax smiled devilishly. "Very well, human. But let's ninja fight somewhere else. Wouldn't want the ice cream shop to get destroyed."

Sasuke and Kax stood on a huge field, facing each other. They were surrounded by curious onlookers, who wanted to see the ninja fight, or maybe the dragon. Probably both.  
A middle-aged man, wearing lots of belts and screws walked up to them. He had huge muscles and a magnificent beard. It was none other than Chunen Sentoki, leader of the ninja fighting association and undefeated champion of the ninja fighting tournament for the last fifteen years.  
"I, Chunen Sentoki, will serve as your referee. This is, after all, a very special ninja fight." he said.  
"Pfft, it'll be over in seconds." said Kax and leered at Sasuke. "Luckily for you I'm in a good mood today so I'll at least spare your life. Now, let's get this over with."  
Chunen Sentoki raised his arms. "NINJA FIGHT START!"

Sasuke was just standing there, motionless. Kax, however, didn't waste any time.  
"Powerful Dragon Blast!", he shouted, and shot a huge flaming orb of lightning at Sasuke. However, it wasn't actually Sasuke. The fake Sasuke disappeared, and the real one was nowhere to be found.  
"Damn! Where is he?" shouted Kax and furiously looked around him. Then he realized it. "Up there!"  
Sure enough, Sasuke was in the sky, hanging from a cloud. "Raining Ninja Star Attack!"  
Lots and lots of ninja stars started raining from the sky. It looked like the attack would be impossible to dodge.  
"Hmph, impressive." said Kax. "But not good enough." He took a deep breath, and blew upwards with all his might. All the ninja stars stopped falling, and flew upwards instead. Sasuke didn't have enough time to react, and was hit. He had lost the ninja fight.


	2. The Bounty Hunter

When they got back to the ice cream shop it had gotten late, and the shop was nearly empty. Kax entered and went up to the counter. "I'll have that green vanilla with choco-sprinkles now, please!"  
"I'm sorry mister, but we're all out of green vanilla. That blonde woman over there just bought the last of it." said the clerk and pointed to a woman sitting alone at a table in the corner. She had long, blonde hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a tight blue outfit that did a good job of showing off how... well-equipped she was.  
Kax ran up to her. "Hey, you! I was going to buy that ice cream!"  
She looked at him smugly while finishing her ice cream. "Too bad", she said.  
Kax just looked angrier and angrier by the second. "Do you even realize who I am? Do you _realize_ what you have done? The green vanilla is only made once every hundred years. And I didn't get to taste it. Not. Even. A. Lick."  
The woman managed to keep her cool even as a huge dragon was shouting at her. "Well, I can tell you it was absolutely delicious. Probably the best I've ever had."  
Kax looked like he was about to burst from anger. He was like a big yellow balloon, chock-full with hate. He took a deep breath, and despite his anger managed to form a sentence; "You'll regret this." Then he quickly left the ice cream shop.  
"Pfft, I doubt it", the woman said, mostly to herself.  
"That dragon is really strong, you know." said Sasuke. "He beat me in a ninja fight."  
"Don't worry. I've fought bigger, uglier monsters than him before. I have no reason to be worried." said the woman, while taking a good look at Sasuke. He could feel himself turning red. "I'm Samus, by the way. Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter."  
"Oh, uh, I'm Sasuke. And this is Naru- wait, where'd Naruto go?"  
Sasuke hadn't noticed before, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, had he even seen him since the ninja fight?  
"Wherever he is, he's not here." said Samus. "Anyway, do you have any good hotels in town? I could just sleep in my ship, but it just feels so... cramped, you know?"  
"Uh... I don't think there are any. It's a pretty small town."  
"Then, could I sleep over at your house?" she asked, and smiled.  
The suggestion made Sasuke blush again. "Uh... Well... I- I guess that would be fine! I live on my own, so it can get... pretty lonely sometimes."  
"I was actually half joking", she said, "but I'll sleep at your house tonight, then. Then, let me treat you to dinner as thanks!"  
"A... all right. Where are we going?" asked Sasuke.  
"No, no, I'll treat you to a home-cooked meal! Let me just get some stuff from my ship, and then we'll go to your house."

Sasuke nearly couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her ship. He had never seen anything like it before. It was standing on dry land, too, far away from the sea. Some sort of flying ship, perhaps? He'd have to ask her about it later. Right now, though, she was inside it, getting some of her things and ingredients for the meal.  
It suddenly hit Sasuke how strange today had been. He had fought a real dragon, and met a beautiful woman who is going to sleep at his house tonight. Sure, strange things had happened to him before, but today just felt... special. The woman more so than the dragon, he realized. There was just... something about her. Not only is she very beautiful, but she also seems really nice, and just all-around pleasant to be with. He felt that he wanted to know more about her, spend more time with her. Is this what love feels like?  
That last thought made him blush once more. He tried to convince himself that no, that can't be it, but doing so only made him realize that yes, that's probably what it is. There's no way she'd be interested in him, though. He hadn't asked her age, but she was probably about twice his age, he guessed. What would she see in a kid like him? But then again, maybe that's why she invited herself into his house. On the other hand-  
"Hey, are you all right?"  
Sasuke looked up to see where the voice came from, and realized Samus was standing right in front of him. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed. He blushed yet again, even deeper than before.  
"Oh, yeah, I was just, uh, thinking, about... stuff. Y-y'know, like your ship. I've never seen anything li-"  
He stopped mid-sentence, because he suddenly noticed she wasn't wearing the blue body suit anymore. Instead, she was wearing a simple light gray cardigan, with some black loose pants. They didn't show off her body nearly as well as the body suit had, but at the same time, she looked much... cuter.  
He turned away from her in order not to let her see his even deeper blush. "A-anyway, come on, let's go. My house is this way."  
As they walked toward his house, he couldn't help but smile imagining the meal she'd cook him. He was certain it would be the best he'd ever had.


End file.
